Every Witch Way
Every Witch Way is an American telenovela-formatted teen sitcom that premiered on Nickelodeon on January 1, 2014.[1] It is the American version of the Nickelodeon Latin American show Grachi.[2]' ''The first season was part of Nickelodeon's "One Month Event", which means that the episodes aired from January 1 to January 30, for a total of 20 episodes. On March 13, 2014, Nickelodeon announced that they had commissioned a second season of ''Every Witch Way, that aired from July 7 to August 8. On July 31, 2014, Nickelodeon renewed the show for a third season,[5] which premiered on January 5, 2015.[6] Plot Season 1 14-year-old Emma Alonso moves with her father Francisco to the suburbs of Miami, Florida, where she learns that she is the "Chosen One", a witch who is said to have great powers and abilities. Emma barely makes it through the school year with the help of Lily, the school nurse/Emma's guardian; Andi Cruz, her best friend; Daniel Miller, a mutual crush, and the rest of the Sharks, Iridium High's swim team. There are obstacles along the way, too: Maddie Van Pelt, the leader of the Panthers, a trio of the school's most popular girls, who is a newly profound witch and Daniel's ex-girlfriend, and the principal, Miss Torres: she is a witch, too, but she's malicious. During the upcoming eclipse, she plans on taking Emma's powers, but fails after Maddie and Emma join forces, despite their differences, and destroy her with the help of the Hexoren Book of Spells that Emma inherited from her late mother. In the end, Daniel and Emma become a couple; also, while defeating the principal, both witches think they lose their powers, but, in reality, Emma still has them. Season 2 It's a new year at Iridium High. The Witches' Council, the head of the magic world, has come to tell Emma that she cannot date Daniel, for the only way she can is to give up her power and become human, as her mother did. But because of her title as the "Chosen One", she cannot do that, but at the same time she refuses to go in the other direction. Maddie refuses to accept that she doesn't have her powers anymore: Sophie and Katie, the other Panthers, try to make her believe that she still has her powers with the help of Diego, a Churi Kanay (someone who has powers over the four elements The only reason Diego does this is in hopes that she will notice him more. The truth is that Maddie's mother, Ursula, received the powers and is using them in attempt to make Francisco fall in love with her. Jax Novoa, an exchange student from Sydney, Australia, is the school's newest heartthrob. Francisco has been promoted to principal and assigns his daughter to help show Jax around. While doing so, she has no suspicions that he is a wizard, but she learns it soon after. Andi and Daniel are suspicious of him, but Jax, who has a mysterious past, shuts everyone out and starts to have feelings for Emma. While almost everyone is blinded by his bad side, Emma sees his vulnerable side, too, and she slowly starts to fall for him. Then there's the Fool Moon, a moon that occurs every twenty years and causes a witch or wizard's powers to act oddly. The Fool Moon affects Desdemona, one member of the Witches' Council, who becomes evil and plans to take Emma's powers. Season 3 It's summer and the whole gang hangs out at the Beachside Seven. Emma accidentally freezes time and doesn't know how to fix it. Meanwhile, a new girl Mia arrives in Miami to take down The Chosen One. It's Francisco's birthday, but Emma gets sent to Rebel's Boot Camp for a day, where she and Jax help each other conquer their fears. Daniel and Emma's relationship is very stable at first, but with Emma's interest in Jax growing and Mia sending a spider mark onto Daniel, thus making him do whatever she wants, things are just starting to heat up. Episodes Main article: List of Every Witch Way episodes Reception The premiere episode had an estimated 2.10 million viewers.[12] The second episode drew 2.86 million viewers, giving a large increase in audience.[13] After a few episodes, Emily Ashby of Common Sense Media gave the show 2 stars,[14] saying that Every Witch Way "devotes too much time and energy to Maddie's superficiality and spite to be considered a likable choice for this impressionable age group. And since none of Maddie's actions ever land her in hot water she can't work a spell to escape, kids never see her learn a lesson." She also notes it "suffers from some subpar acting and a low-budget look and feel, and the absence of even a laugh track", leaving it "unusually flat for a tween sitcom. And without the bells and whistles kids tend to like in their entertainment, there's nothing to distract them from the excessive superficiality and pettiness that plague many of the central characters". The season one finale on January 30, 2014 had 2.6 million viewers,[15] while the first season had a total average of 2.166 million viewers, and a top rating for the 4-11 demographic.[16] The season two episodes drew numerous viewers, however, its eighth episode, drew 1.71 million viewers,[17] The one hour season two finale on August 8, 2014 had 1.70 million viewers,[18] giving the second season a total average of 1.696 million viewers.[19]The Spellbound special, which premiered November 26, 2014 had 1.58 million viewers,[20] giving a moderate rating in audience. Broadcast Every Witch Way premiered on January 1, 2014 on Nickelodeon in the United States, Nickelodeon Netherlands aired the show, titled Verhekst! on May 14, 2014, marking the worldwide series launch.[21] It premiered on July 7, 2014 on YTV in Canada and on July 14, 2014 on Niclekodeon in the United Kingdom and Ireland.[22] DVD releases Awards and nominationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Every_Witch_Way&action=edit&section=11 edit Category:Every witch way Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 4